


I'm bad with titles

by 88138a (orphan_account)



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Basically Joji and Max are drunk af, But only very slightly, Drunk joji, Drunk max, Filthy Frank - Freeform, Gen, I dont even ship it, Ian is annoyed lol, Idubbbz - Freeform, Joji miller - Freeform, M/M, Maxmoefoe - Freeform, Maxmoefoe/idubbbz, but its good, i am trash, idk - Freeform, technically, what is this, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7439226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/88138a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just a pointless fic, but trust me, it's worth the read, and I'm much better with stories than with titles.<br/>Max and Joji are drunk, Ian is sober, and basically it's funny, and funny things happen. That's all I got.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm bad with titles

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that I couldn't use "tab", I'm on mobile, :(

Max let out a laugh which was loud enough that almost everyone in the bar turned to look at his table.  
"Dude, you are so fucking drunk. My... My joke wasn't even that funny," Joji said.  
Max slipped off of his chair and fell to the floor, still laughing as he rolled over in a clumsy attempt to stand up, with the much needed help of Ian.  
"Seriously, Max, Joji's right, let's just go and call it a da-" Ian was cut off by the sudden weight of Max falling onto him, causing him to stumble over and fall as well.  
Joji, who was nearly as drunk as Max, tried and miserably failed to stifle his laughter.  
Ian pushed Max off of him and stood, and gave Joji, who was doubled over laughing, an unamused glare. "Why was I the one who promised to drive everyone home?" He asked the air.  
Joji gasped for breath and turned his red face to Ian. "Be...because I did it last time, and besides, yoooooou were the one who literally volunteered, and made me promise, for some reason. You know we can just take a taxi or some shit, right?" Joji did not resume his laughing, and instead laid his head on his arms rested on the table and closed his eyes.  
"Why did I do that?" He paused. "Well, shit. We shouldn't stay any longer, though, or Max might do some stupid shi- hey, hello?"  
Ian flicked Joji on the arm, with no response. Joji had fallen asleep. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He shook Joji. "Man, wake up."  
Joji whipped his head off of his arms. "Huh? What? Oh, shit, sorry." He apologized, his slurred speech even less understandable from sleepiness.  
"Yeah. Can you help me help Max?" Ian pointed to Max, who had found his way to his seat somehow, and was swaying in his chair.  
Joji pushed his messy hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, yep. Sure," he redundantly agreed before standing up and abruptly falling to the floor. He quickly brought himself back onto his feet, slightly embarrassed.  
"Jesus fucking Christ," muttered Ian. He helped Max up and helped support part of his weight. He turned to Joji. "Can you walk okay?"  
"Yyyyyep," he replied before taking a wobbling step forward to prove himself.  
"Okay, let's... Let's go then." Ian said. "Glad we already paid," he thought.  
Ian, supporting Max, was followed by a wobbling and swaying Joji as they left the bar.  
They eventually made it to the car they had all arrived in, Joji only having fallen over twice. Ian tried to help Max, who was being increasingly clingy.  
"I call shotgun, b-by the way!" Shouted Joji much louder than needed.  
Ian flinched at the loud sound. "Alright."  
Max sighed, and made a quiet humming sound. "Your hair, Ian, your hair, is just... So soft," he said, reaching out and petting a confused and disturbed Ian's head.  
Meanwhile, Joji was standing close to the two and witnessing this. He began laughing, his face quickly turning red again.  
Ian tried to push Max out of the personal space bubble he was no doubt invading. "O...kay. That's, um, what are you doing? S...stop?" Ian was red in the face.  
Max happily hummed again. "So soft," he said, before leaning in and kissing Ian on the nose.  
Joji doubled over, laughing so hard he was crying, but also very surprised at the whole situation.  
Ian's reaction was entirely different. His face quickly resembled a tomato, and he tried to find words. "O-okay, you just kissed me, alright then. Um, that didn't happen. You are so f-fuckin' drunk, dude, seriously," he stuttered, before helping Max into the back seat.  
"I love yooou," slurred Max.  
"W-what?" Ian jumped.  
"What?" Max asked.  
"You... Never mind."  
Joji clumsily sat down in the front, and buckled in the seatbelt, not without missing it about 10 times first.  
Ian sat in the driver's seat, before starting the car and driving out of the parking lot. He could faintly hear Joji's quiet snoring over the engine, and sighed. After a few minutes, the car hit a bump, causing Joji to jolt awake.  
He yawned and turned to Ian. "D-dude, you were like a strawberry, or a tomato, or some other red... Food. I-I don't know. I can't believe he KISSED you," said Joji sleepily.  
"Yep," Ian said, embarrassed, but secretly hoping it wasn't just the alcohol that made Max kiss him.  
"Seriously, do you think he'll even remember?" He slurred.  
"I dunno," he muttered.  
"Yeah, and I heard what he said to you," he began. "Well, you know what they say." He paused. "Um... I forgot." Joji laid his head back.  
A few minutes of driving went by before Joji's voice rang through the car, "I remembered what I'm gonna say!"  
Ian glanced over.  
Joji turned to Ian. "A drunk mind... Speaks a sober heart. Or tongue, or something. I dunno. Good night," he said, before leaning his head against the car window.  
Max was asleep, Joji was about to be, and the car was silent.  
What Joji had said repeated in his mind.

A drunk mind speaks a sober heart...  
(Or tongue, or something.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it felt rushed, please comment saying if you liked it and give me feedback :)


End file.
